Beauty! Princess! PreCure!
Beauty! Princess! PreCure! ( 美しさ！プリンセス！プリキュア！''Utsukushi-sa! Purinsesu! Purikyua!) is a new fan serie made by MikuHatsune145. Story ''Beauty is a girl passioned by make-up and wish to become a make-up artist later and is working hard to also make her proper line of make-up. Her friends '''Naomi' and Mayu are always together with her and support her to realize her dream,in the Cosme Kingdom where the Queen and the habitants live tranquily in the kindgom. They watch the activity on earth and live peacefully but,the other kindgom the Ugly Kingdom where the Uglies and the King lives, they plan on invade the Cosme Kingdom and enslave the popularity of the kingdom. But the Queen sent mascots in Earth to stop them and to find the legendary Pretty Cures, followimg the Uglies and with the others mascots,Lip will find the Pretty Cures to help them.'' Characters Cures Beauty Aka/'Cure Lipstick' Beauty is 13th years old,passioned by fashion and make-up,she dreams to be a make-up designer and will call her make-up line Kissing Rose. Her mother learned her how to create make-ups and her favorite one is the lipstick,she create a lot of it with different colors and also create a lot of beautiful palette of make-up. Lip the mascot of the pretty cures meeted her and stated than she is one of them,Lip explained everything to her when Narcisse the leader of the Uglies showed up and stealed the heart beauty out of someone who created an Uglyheart. He attacked Beauty and Lip,Lip with her magic make appear the Beauty Palette and Beauty transformed into Cure Lipstick and defeated Narcisse. Her alter ego is Cure Lipstick,her color is red and her main items are the Beauty Palette and the Beauty Lipstick. Naomi Yukiko/'Cure Eyeliner' Naomi is Beauty's bestfriend,she love art and music and aspire to become a painter later,she is skilled at art and practice every type of painting. Beauty and Mayu support her and hope than her dream will become reality,she is the second cure and meeted Lip after Beauty becomes a cure. Naomi practice also a lot of instrument but her favorite is the trumpet,Lip said than she should be a painter and a musician and Naomi practice everyday to get better. She was one day attacked by Vanity one of the Uglies'' and was almost to beat them until Lip appeared a '''Beauty Perfume and transformed into Cure Eyeliner. Her alter ego is Cure Eyeliner,her color is blue and her main items are the Beauty Perfume and Beauty Eyeliner. Mayu Hoshino/'Cure Nail Polish' Mayu is Beauty and Naomi's bestfriend and her,is passioned by dance and fashion,her dream is to become a fashionista and a stylist. She is the third cure but wasn't intersted by becoming a cure at first because she said than using powers to defeat ugly monsters is not what she do best,taking a cocky personality. But Lip,Beauty and Naomi tried to convince her saying than she's the last cure and all the Pretty Cure reunited,they can save the world. But Mayu still refuse until seeing her friends (transformed into Cure Lipstick and Cure Eyeliner) being defeated by Selfishy one of the Uglies',she was about to cry when she saw her friends defeated and about to be destroyed. She called Lip to give her a Beauty Perfume to become a Cure and then transformed into Cure Nail Polish and defeated Selfishy. Her alter ego is Cure Nail Polish, her color is purple and her main items are the Beauty Perfume and Beauty Nail Polish. Mascots Lip -The main mascot who is helping the cure to defeat the Uglies and their Uglyheart and create the items to help the cures. Powder - The mascot of the cruel Vanity one of the Uglies and is charging her to spy the cures and state their weaks to find a solution to defeat them. Powder becomed more gentle after Vanity (who was already named Waka Tsukishiro) becamed a cure (Cure Powder). Villains Ugly Kindgom Ugly King The ruler of the Ugly Kindgom,he creates Uglyhearts with the bad feelings of the humans and use them to gain power. He also control the Uglies a small grouo he reunite to collect Uglyhearts. Uglies Items Location Trivia Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan Series